


Uncaged Prince

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Swap AU, Anal Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Oil massage, Omegaverse, Original Child Characters, Pregnancy, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-10 13:12:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12299823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After he's sure he's pregnant, Severus is thrust into a situation where he finds having a child with Harry to be better than he expected.





	1. The Positive Test

The pregnancy test clattered from Severus' hands to the floor. Severus didn't expect to see a positive response so soon after Harry had only knotted him during sex once.

Severus didn't like to admit he was shy during sex when he had been in heat, but he certainly didn't ask for it like Harry probably wanted him to. Not that he didn't enjoy it, but the smothering nature didn't appeal to him that much.

"Are you okay?" Got annoying rather quickly.

It was then that Severus understood why Harry, his husband and caregiver, loved and cherished him. Omegas were only seen for baby carriers in society, but Harry wanted Severus to be treated well all the other times.

Harry had refused to give Severus any sort of omega altering device after their binding to change who the boy was, and Severus appreciated that. Especially when he had to sit himself down over the tile floor, leaning back against the wall as he cried.

He didn't know why he did it, but Severus just shook as he looked around the bathroom much bigger than one he'd ever gotten. It was even all his, making him feel spoiled rotten he could even be blessed with a child.

"Severus?" Harry knocked on Severus' bathroom door, "I made some dinner, if you're hungry. If not, you can stay in there. You've been in there for awhile, so I hope you get better soon."

Before Harry's footsteps got too distant away, Severus creaked open the door, getting up and coming out with the test. "You've gotten me pregnant." He gave a nervous smile, hoping it would be acceptable.

Severus could hear his father gagging over the idea of 'the ugliest kid I've ever seen' getting pregnant, causing hesitation in coming closer to Harry. "It could be wrong, I mean..."

"I hope it isn't," Harry retorted quickly, coming up before Severus, and holding him close in a tight hug. "Merlin, I love you." He backed away, smiling and looking around, "I can't believe this! Are you excited to have a family? Can't believe I ever got you, and now I'm getting more!" Harry dropped to his knees, acting like Severus showed any, "I hope it's twins. A boy and a girl. What do you think? Twins are pretty mischievous, but I think we can handle it."

"Harry, please, I'm very overwhelmed right now." Severus let Harry grab the pregnancy test, despite flinching at Harry wanting to keep it around any longer.

"Don't be. This is going to be the greatest time of your life. I'll make sure of it." Harry pulled Severus' robes up, kissing up his thighs towards one of his favorite places.  
-  
Severus laid back against the bed, naked besides his underwear, relieved Harry finally disposed of the test after talking to his friends excitedly. He didn't like Harry's friends, but he didn't really mind their presence because Severus got most of the attention.

Especially now that he was pregnant.

Harry came over in a robe, letting it mostly hang open for Severus' hungry gaze. "I was that good at it, huh?" Harry laughed at Severus' slightly moody expression, "I'm kidding, but really, who could've thought you'd take to a kid that well?"

"The Prince family is very easily impregnated." Severus recalled seeing many family pictures or paintings of relatives with full bellies almost without pause. His mother had been the odd one with only one child, but Muggle men didn't really count in an omega getting pregnant situation.

"I hope you're having a litter," Harry sighed, imagining it very clearly by the dreamy look on his face.

Severus blushed, glaring slightly when Harry laid down beside him, "Don't call it that. It's very demeaning." His eyes narrowed slightly, "Stop watching omega pornography. That must be where you get it."

"Come off it, I don't do that anymore. I have my own pregnant omega now." Harry leaned in, brushing Severus' hair aside to check over the bites he left possessively over Severus' pale neck, to make sure they were all there. "I love you."

"I do, too," Severus tried, embarrassed at being cuddled to Harry's strong chest. He almost wanted to demand Harry squeeze him, then hold him down to take him harshly.

Harry scoffed, licking along Severus' ear, "Don't cheat your way out of saying you love me. It makes me think you don't."

"Don't put me on the spot, Harry," snapped Severus, noticing Harry's anger melted when Severus crossed his arms across his chest. "What?"

"Is it me, or are you throwing around strong hormones right now?" Harry wondered, pulling Severus' arms out and down to his sides. "Merlin, you smell like..."

Severus wondered what he possibly could do as a pregnant omega, gasping when Harry straddled him, pressing his hard cock against his thigh. "Harry, would you take me?"

Harry's eyes darkened, his hands moving to hold Severus' wrists up by his head. He leaned down to kiss Severus roughly. "I could." He avoided laying over Severus' stomach, but still had the dominating stance. "I could also make you beg for it."

"I would love that," Severus spoke softly, thrusting up slightly.

"More than you love me?" Harry teased, grinding against Severus.

"No. I certainly love you more than that," Severus breathed, kissing Harry eagerly as their erections slid together under their fabrics.

They got into the rhythm, until Severus gave a startled gasp at a thunderbolt striking down in the sky nearby. Harry's cock was so close to his ass, but he shrunk down into the bed.

Harry laid himself down by Severus, stroking over Severus' hair and stomach with his hands. "It's okay, baby," Harry spoke, using his magic to darken the room by only having the candles lit. "There. Now it'll be more soothing."

"Harry, how can you deal with me?" Severus mumbled into a pillow, moving to his side so Harry could more than eagerly spoon into him.

"What was that?" Harry asked directly into Severus' ear, enjoying the shiver.

Shaking his head to symbolize he gave up wondering the question, Severus let Harry slowly drift off beside him. 

Both hands were wrapped around Severus' stomach protectively, making him blush at the testosterone Harry exerted to make Severus feel protected from even a thunderstorm that brewed.

Severus felt like an incredibly lucky omega, and was sure his future children would be safe in the house that spoiled them just as much.


	2. Prenatal Curiousity

When Severus began to notice a bump, he collapsed back into a laying position in bed.

Harry was gone on some job with the Aurors, but Severus had wanted to get up early himself. It didn't look promising, as it was then he had to face the fact he'd become larger every month.

He knew Harry liked that sort of thing, but maybe Harry was being nice when he claimed he'd like it on Severus.

Grabbing his wand from nearby on the nightstand, Severus drew the wand back and forth over his stomach. The slight bump wasn't pressed into, but it was tempting to see what it would do if he did.

Not testing it, Severus instead focused his magic and searched for his bond with the child. When he felt it manifesting, he gasped and looked down incredulously. Severus was actually holding a smaller being inside himself.

Severus put his wand down, taking his chest in his hands. Not much development yet, but Harry had told Severus he'd have pretty full breasts.

It seemed an odd prospect, only used to a flat chest, but Severus still rubbed at his nipples. They were still very sensitive, despite having yet to fill out.

Severus moaned when he stroked over his nipples, biting his lower lip to keep from crying out too loudly. He willed a jar of lubricant mixed with oil to come to his side, glancing around like he were being sneaky.

Opening the jar slowly, he dropped the lid, resting the jaw at his hip as he used a couple fingers to dip into it. He smeared his fingers together, before getting to work.

"Oh," Severus blurted, thrusting up his hips. He made sure to slip off his underwear, before continuing.

Something about his body made Severus so eager to go further. "More," he gasped, his chest not the only place he grew aroused.

Sliding his hands over his slight bump, Severus blushed and shook his head slightly. Maybe he was just as perverted as Harry.

He swore he could hear Harry's voice egging him on to running the oil all over his stomach, bathing it in something sticky and wet.

"You're so sexy, baby," Harry breathed, leaning in the doorway as he took in his husband enjoying his own company. He laughed slightly at Severus' embarrassment. "I lied about work today. I wanted to surprise you with flowers, and an eventual fancy brunch, but I'm sure you'll be full of something else really soon."

Severus calmed himself, and in protest, held in his noises as he fisted his cock in his hands. "Now I look so gross," he groaned, glancing back at Harry. "You made me like this, Harry, and I may never fully forgive you." He spread his legs open as a clear invitation.

"Yeah?" Harry dropped the flowers by Severus on the bed, laying on his stomach and scooting to have his face right by Severus' ass. "I bet I have a perfect shot at forgiveness."

Severus rolled his eyes until Harry parted his asscheeks and licked eagerly over his hole. "Harry," he whined, unable to hold back his noises much longer.

"Let it out, baby. I won't stop until you cum."

Severus wriggled slightly, moving his hand back up to his chest. He squeezed his eyes shut as he spoke, "I'm so happy you made me pregnant, Harry. Now I get to have your children, and exactly what you want in an omega. I'll get so big, and I'll be good to you!"

"You're always good to me," Harry mumbled, jabbing his tongue at Severus' slick ring of muscle.

With his breath quickening, Severus allowed tears in his eyes as his body felt even better with the tongue sliding inside him. "Yes!"

Harry moved up to grind his cock between the wet cheeks, smirking and watching Severus' head be thrown back in ecstasy. They came across the slickness of Severus' belly, the seed spreading around around with the momentum of oil and gravity.

Severus looked embarrassed, but pleased. "You really took work off to have sex?"

"No, I actually had a day off so I could tell you I found a good doctor for omegas," Harry laughed, leaning down to kiss Severus on his lips as they lay slightly open in the stunned revelation. "But this was nice, too."

Harry grabbed some more oil, smiling when a huffing Severus lifted his legs up. "I could get used to this," he chuckled.


	3. Little Royalty

"Cold," Severus mumbled, leaning back on the uncomfortable table with his robes open. "I could've done this myself, you know. There are potions."

The doctor laughed when Harry gave an apologetic smile, shaking her head, "Those are just the hormones talking, I'm fine."

Harry sighed, moving to hold Severus' hand so he'd stop prodding at a rip in the medical table's plastic covering, "No, that's just Severus." He tried to lower his voice, "It's not you, really, he just hates people."

Severus gave Harry a slight punch suspiciously near his groin. He stared at the screen the doctor made, that showed beneath layers of objects. "How does this work? Will it cause her any harm?"

"Him," Harry coughed, moving to the other side by the doctor to avoid another hit. He leaned in by Severus' head, when he noticed the charmed screen being moved over Severus' stomach.

"We needed the cream so it would make your skin invisible to the screen. It's a little odd to try to get used to, but seeing babies like Muggles do is becoming all the rage." She laughed, moving the screen slightly upwards for Severus to see a little better. "Your baby should be about..."

"Twins! I called it!" Harry shouted, then quickly felt a little embarrassed. "Merlin, I'm sorry." He kissed Severus' head, as if he wasn't getting a hard stare. "Didn't mean to hurt your ears."

"Hormones," the doctor tried gently, eagerly watching Severus' expression to seeing the children.

His eyebrows were raised slightly, as if he wasn't sure how it got there. Then Severus felt embarrassed at being looked at at the emotional moment. "Stop. You know I'm going to cry."

Harry kissed Severus closer to his mouth, feeling an urge to hide Severus away from whatever worried him. It didn't help it probably included his alpha. "I'm just glad you're happy. You didn't seem that way when we found out."

"Of course I was happy, Harry, I just..." Severus swallowed, staring at the children he'd someday have even more of a responsibility over. "It's already hard keeping you in line, and now I have to do more work."

"What, you think I can't do work?" Harry barely noticed the doctor hastily taking the screen and herself back. "I do it all the time, because you want to stay home, and make potions you won't even give to other people."

"I would give them to other people, but I just don't think it'd be worth it, because you're always hovering over me." Severus sat up, wanting to be more in Harry's face. "That's right, you're an old pervert, and you're scared I'm not faithful."

"Of course you're faithful, who else would even deal with you? That's why you went for an old pervert who said 'hi' to you." Harry was practically climbing onto the medical table, not noticing the doctor had officially left the room to get away from all the smells the pair were giving off.

"I can't stand you," Severus declared, letting Harry press their foreheads together.

"What, can't stand how hot I make you?" Harry kissed into Severus' neck, earning groans of longing. He didn't even care the slickness was getting all over his shirt.

Severus shook slightly when Harry pinned him to the table, kissing him roughly on the mouth. "Can't believe you want twins this badly. It's terrifying to have one, and now-"

"You're stuck with me forever, baby," Harry teased, lapping at Severus neck when he pushed aside the hair. "I need to be inside you right now. Is that okay?"

"More than okay, you brute," Severus mumbled, before laughing. He blushed when Harry's pants were suddenly undone, spreading his legs out and eagerly. "Hurry up."

"It's awful for you to be begging for a shag," Harry smirked, biting down on Severus' neck as he slid out a butt plug. "You knew we'd fight, didn't you?"

Severus nodded slightly, flinching when he heard the plug hit the ground, "Disgusting."

"It's a hospital, not a sleazy motel," Harry sighed, before deciding just to press himself in before Severus grew tight all over again. "Oh, oh there we go."

"Fuck!" Severus shouted, feeling his overly sensitive prostate getting slammed into. He didn't bother apologizing for the obscenity.

Kissing Severus over his forming hickeys, Harry shushed him playfully, "You don't want her to come back in all worried, do you?"

"I wouldn't care, I'm so full," Severus gasped, scratching over Harry's back, trying to yank off his shirt.

Harry was so close, just from his omega's newfound perversions. "What are you, a whore?"

Severus grabbed Harry by his hair, moving his hips down over Harry's cock, "The sex ends if you insult me again."

Harry laughed at the threat, but took it seriously enough he only tried degrading Severus when the boy was far gone towards their climax.


	4. Mornings

Harry let Severus on top of him, watching Severus ride him in slow, but sensual, movements. He stroked Severus' stomach whenever Severus paused to get his thickening legs balanced again. "Come on, baby. Don't stop when it's getting good."

"Good? I feel like passing out, and you want me to be on top of you." Severus panted when Harry held his hands to Harry's chest, crying out when his alpha grew larger inside him. "Harry-"

They leaned in enough to attempt and kiss, but Severus grew incredibly still.

"What?" Harry paused, only to find Severus Apparating away. He caught on when Severus made horrid noises into the toilet. "Of course."  
-  
Severus sat at the kitchen table, frowning when he scooted even slightly and felt the arms of the chair brushing his widening hips.

Harry moved on into the kitchen, smiling when he spotted Severus, "There you are, sexy."

"I'm going to toss up on you, if you don't stop lying to me." Severus leaned back in the chair, wincing, "Have we always sat in these uncomfortable chairs, or did you replace them once I became this?"

"Became what? Even more beautiful?" Seating himself by Severus, Harry reached out an arm to stroke his fingers along Severus' stomach. "Can't deny that, can you?"

"Can't leave me be, can you?" Severus shot back, crossing a leg over the other, which eventually fell back down due to his stomach not having any of it.

Harry dropped to his knees, scooting over to kiss at Severus' belly as it strained under the largest robes Severus owned. "You need to go clothes shopping, Mummy."

Sneering slightly, Severus thought about it a moment. "Fine, but nothing revealing, or your future children will be visiting your gravestone."

"But what about all the money I make for you? That has to make you want me alive, baby." Harry pulled up the robes slowly, licking and kissing up Severus' thighs.

Blushing despite his previous annoyance, Severus nodded, "I suppose I can keep you alive until you retire."

"How gracious and kind my husband is." Harry groaned when Severus pressed his foot into his crotch. "Damn, I haven't had one of those since-"

"No, not with my feet," snapped Severus, rolling his eyes and hiking up his legs to drop over Harry's shoulders. "You will be pleasing me to help me forget what you've done to me, and then I will forgive you."

Harry glanced at Severus' panties, and then back up at his face, "Are you wearing the-"

"Yes."

"Could I stick in my-"

"Perhaps."

"But what about if I-"

"Don't push me."

Harry sighed contently, rubbing his face into Severus' bulge, licking along the balls, "Brilliant."  
-  
The store had plenty of dark and brooding maternity clothes. The bags they gathered up sat by Severus and Harry in the dressing room, as Harry plowed into Severus against the mirror.

Severus held onto the wall while Harry bit into his neck, trying to focus his eyes only on how hungry Harry seemed. "I'm going to slip."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" Severus' head whipped around, "Don't you even dare."

"That's what I thought." Harry smacked Severus' thigh, liking how every week his slap seemed to become louder.


	5. Hungry, Hungry Harry

Severus grunted as he leaned down to grab a fallen flower from a vase he knocked over by going too fast by it. Being tall and pregnant wasn't quite the combination he expected.

He liked how long it took Harry to look him over, but he didn't enjoy learning that nothing but sleep gowns wanted to fit his body type. Severus didn't complain openly much, but he barely left the house any longer to Harry's disappointment.

Severus went back to bed, upset that Harry hadn't even made it before he left. "Imbecile," he muttered, crawling onto the mattress, and pulling the covers over himself.

Reaching on his bedside table, Severus slid a Jane Austen book over to able to read it. He chuckled slightly to himself when he remembered the time Harry tried to read over his shoulder, and then got embarrassed he had even been interested in it in the first place.

Apparently liking period pieces was something to be embarrassed about. Severus was glad he was the one in the relationship who could wander minds, or Severus would have to explain his Mr. Darcy fabricated wet dreams. Especially after he saw the movie portrayals.

Once Severus found he had officially opened the book enough it snapped the spine completely, he grew too upset over it to remember the fact he had magic and put it aside.

Rubbing his temples, Severus opened his eyes to suddenly find a dildo resting on his lap. "Pervert," Severus sighed, but slowly clamped his covered legs over it until the magic dildo went through the covers to be flush against his clothed cock. "You're on your own. You're supposed to be working."

The covers were drawn away, making Severus' heart beat quicker. Invisible hands grabbed Severus and held him up on his knees, drawing his wrists back as the dildo pistoned wetly up into his ass.

"Harry! You're so naughty, you should be working!" Severus didn't know if he'd be heard by his husband, so he indulged in dirty talk eagerly. "You're so big!" He sobbed, gasping as the slippery dildo grew faster. "Fuck me! Please, please, more!" Tears filled his eyes as his prostate was hit perfectly.

The squelching almost stopped when Severus clamped down on the sudden vibrations up inside his body, but he hardly cared. It felt so damn good, he nearly came right then.

Severus grew tired suddenly, starting to sag in the invisible grip. "I... I don't think I can handle this." He gasped when Harry's sent magic flipped him to his side, sliding back in. "Ooh," he blurted, biting his lower lip as his arms were suddenly free, and his leg bent up and against a warm torso.

Harry smiled at Severus as the boy took in the sight of his alpha suddenly inside him. 

"You're going to get fired," Severus breathed, shaking slightly.

"I'm rich. I only work so I can give you time alone."

Severus cried out when Harry started thrusting, then yanking up Severus' whole leg to kiss along his ankle. "You... you barely give me any time alone anymore. You're always here."

"Because I can't stand being away from you," Harry tried to say sweetly, but it was strained by how tight Severus felt. "I need to be here for you. I feel like I'm missing everything. Why are you in bed, baby? You should be doing something fun outside." He leaned forward, making sure to thrust as deeply as possible into his lover.

Grabbing the sheets, Severus buried his face into the as he was pounded and talked nicely to. Only Harry could be like that, Severus was convinced.

Any other man he'd been with would have laughed at him for wanting company once in awhile.

"I was reading," Severus sighed, as if his concerns were founded on a much deeper premise than pretending to have his life together. That he wasn't scared by himself.

Harry stroked into Severus' thigh, "Mm, were you? I bet you were touching yourself, begging me to come back."

"Well, what if you never did?" Severus mumbled, clutching the sheet harder.

"What?" Harry sounded dumbfounded.

Severus moved away from Harry, curling up with lubricant leaking everywhere, "What if you had never come back? There are better omegas everywhere else, and someday you'll actually figure it out and leave."

Moving behind Severus, Harry kissed into Severus' neck, exhaling slowly, "I'm not that type of guy. I'd tell you first."

Severus barely registered it as a joke, abruptly getting up and covering his stomach as he shoved back down his sleep gown. "I can't stand you, Harry. Ever since I became pregnant, I mean nothing to you. You think me being miserable is funny!"

"You wanted a baby, too," Harry tried, hoping he was right. He barely talked about it more than sex talk, before an actual pregnancy arrived. Harry still had to get over the initial shock he bonded with an omega enough they got to the point of marking, and then marriage.

"No! I'm going to be just like my mother, and I don't want that!" Severus backed up. "I need some air."

Harry got off the bed, zipping himself back up, "There you go." He frowned slightly when he saw Severus begin to focus his mind on something. "Wait, the doctor said you weren't allowed to-"

Severus attempted Apparition, being knocked back into the wall by a force his stomach produced.

"-Apparate because the babies have magic they can't control." Harry finished, going over to grab Severus and hike him up, so he could give Severus a bath to calm him.  
-  
"So did you mean it?" Harry wondered, resting his head over Severus' thighs in the flower garden Harry conjured for him because he couldn't work with potions.

Severus leaned back against his palms as he looked around the colorful field, "I suppose it's alright to have children. They'll be able to fight me if I'm being unfair."

"Doubt it. You never think you're unfair."

Harry grunted when the side of his head was slapped, moving to face the belly, smiling and nuzzling into it. "Can't wait until I have some back up out here."


	6. Cravings

"Is it normal?" Harry asked worriedly, holding Severus' hand as Severus kept glancing around the white room impatiently.

The doctor blinked slowly, unsure what she was hearing, "I'm sorry, your omega wishes to consume... flowers?"

"Lilies. I don't know why. I don't know if he's really done it, but it's like he's kind of losing it." Harry looked over at Severus, sighing, "Come on, baby, it's okay. You'll eat normally again."

The doctor nodded slowly, as if putting something together, "I think you know he has."

Harry shot up, knocking the chair he sat on over, "How are you calm? He's in pain, then!"

"Well, I think your kids have Severus kept safe," the woman smiled, pulling out her wand. "But I'll do my best to make sure Severus doesn't have any paralysis."

"He would know a lily would be poisonous! What's the matter with him?" Harry grew frustrated, starting to pace slightly.

With a smaller smile, the doctor stood up and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Please keep an eye on Severus. He isn't getting enough of something, and it worries me he'll crave something more dangerous than an plant the next time."

Harry nodded, "I'll be there."  
-  
Severus huffed when Harry followed him. He paused while they walked past the door to Severus' locked potions lab, "I won't go in there. What I did was irrational, and does deserve a scolding, but this is ridiculous. Am I really not to be trusted?"

"I trust you," Harry tried, but cleared his throat, "I removed all the lilies from your garden, though, as punishment. You're lucky our babies are magical, or they'd be-"

"Enough!" Severus snapped, moving away from Harry as fast as he could with a belly, "Leave me be, while I do something without you bothering me."

Severus was pushed up against the wall, not looking at Harry as he felt both safe and annoyed.

"Don't talk to your alpha that way," Harry growled, moving to kiss into Severus' neck, renewing a bite until Severus moaned openly. "That's what I thought."

Severus slapped Harry in the face, edging away from him. "That was a horrible trick to get me to calm down, Harry." He glanced around, before holding out his wand, "I'm warning you, I'm not going to let you overpower me."

"When have I ever taken advantage of you?" Harry demanded, before he was slammed against the wall with his wrists pinned down by magic. "You're the one who's insatiable."

"But I'm not worrying you like this, am I?" Severus wondered, feigning sweetness as he leaned in his upper body to kiss Harry. He let his stomach brush over Harry's body, smiling slightly when he heard Harry whimper.

Severus pulled back and rubbed over his stomach, "You've been bothering me, so you can't touch me like how you want." He lifted his night gown, showing off. His belly button was close to popping out, but there was a chance it wouldn't. Severus prodded at it, gasping slightly at the feeling.

"This is cruelty towards an alpha. They say it can't happen, but it does." Harry fought the invisible binds when he watched Severus let spit down over his bump, unable to look away. "Let's not get hasty."

"Tell me you trust me," Severus demanded, stroking the spittle all over his belly, before moving his hand up to wipe it over Harry's mouth.

Harry slightly made a face, but didn't back down, "Or what? You'll spit directly into my mouth next time?"

"I'll make sure you're not inside me until the twins are here."

"But then we won't have time to- Oh, you thought of that."

Severus pulled off his gown, draping it over his tented underwear to hide from Harry even after that. "Yes, I did. I want you to know the torture of being seen as nothing more than a body."

Sighing, Harry closed his eyes and did his best not to get too upset, "I see you like a person, Severus. You're a really important person, so I want to make sure you're going to be okay. I'm sorry I want you to be okay, I guess, but I can't really change my feelings now." His eyes slowly opened to see Severus in tears, "Baby, I would carry you everywhere if you let me. I want you and the twins to be safe. You're out there eating flowers for some reason, and maybe it was because I wasn't here enough."

"You're here plenty," Severus countered, as if he could ever really be that angry. He looked at his stomach, feeling ridiculous. "I'm still waiting for you to leave."

"Even if you begged me to leave you, I wouldn't. You'd need to kill me for that, and you know it."

Severus leaned forward, resting his face against Harry's chest. It was a slightly odd angle to lean down for, but he wanted that comfort.

Harry found his wrists still bound. "You're kidding me."

"I'm insatiable, remember?" Severus teased, his voice deeper with amusement. He dragged a hand down Harry's neck when he pulled away to assess his expressions, dragging a nail along where he felt Harry's nipple.

"Fuck," Harry grunted, letting his omega be such a tease. He really was too lenient, but he was sure after they had their children, he could make Severus pay dearly.

Severus yanked Harry's shirt open, moving in to lick at Harry's nipples. He looked up, clearly amused by Harry blushing at his actions. "Is something wrong?"

"I should be doing that," Harry spoke darkly, unsure what suddenly came over him besides hormones and instinct.

"Should you?" Severus backed away, his eyes wide when his alpha overpowered his magic and tore free from the binds. He gulped slightly, nearly tripping back over his gown.

"Come here, baby," Harry breathed, looking at Severus' chest. "I think you're getting about ready to be checked for milk."

Severus covered his chest, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "Hardly," he mumbled, unsure when he'd even be ready for that.

He let himself be backed up into the bedroom, as they slowly kept up their pace of hunger and aroused fear. Severus fell onto the bed, gasping as his legs were pulled out and open.

Harry's cock pressed up against Severus' thigh as he leaned down to kiss Severus. His mouth soon moved over, hungrily licking at Severus' nipples until the boy cried out.

Severus shook slightly as he found Harry trying to get something out of his chest. He wondered if Harry sucked hard enough, if he would pass out from an orgasm. "Harry..." He yanked at Harry's hair, watching intently.

When Harry tasted something, he pulled his face back and showed off his tongue to Severus. Swallowing it, Harry gave a grin, "I knew it."

"What, did you smell it on me?" Severus grumbled, gasping when Harry went back to suck on his chest like it were really that great. "Pervert."

"At least I don't eat flowers," Harry murmured, hallowing his cheeks as Severus pet through his hair.

"That's it, no sex," Severus decided, smiling until he felt a wet spot against his body. "Harry Potter, you are the most disgusting man I have ever met."

Harry groaned and moved to lay beside Severus, panting and shrugging weakly. "I've been called worse."

"Like what?"

"Your husband," Harry teased, kissing Severus before the boy took his answer seriously.


	7. Heartbeat

"See, if I kiss your tummy here-"

"Don't call it a-"

Severus sighed, letting Harry kiss his stomach as he lounged on the couch. It wasn't as if he couldn't get used to it.

"Who're my babies? Who?" Harry kissed where he claimed he felt the twins have the most energy. "They must get that from you."

Severus quirked a brow, beginning to yank at Harry's hair as a warning to give him space.

"Don't you feel that? They're giving me attitude."

"Then they understand how annoying you are," Severus retorted.

Harry sat down beside Severus on the couch, moving to rest his head on Severus' shoulder. "You know, I care a lot about you being yourself, but you could maybe say something nice about me."

Severus glanced over at Harry, before lifting his gown to show off his clothed cock, "How about a trade?"

"Brilliant," Harry said quickly, seating himself on his side as he moved to kiss and lick at Severus' prick. "How about you compliment me on how good I am at this?" He tried, kissing at the belly before he stuck the trapped erection into his mouth so he could suck on the head.

"You are quite good at this," Severus agreed, petting Harry's hair, soon tugging at it as Harry pulled his cock out to lick over it.

Harry chuckled, scooting to his stomach. "You're so damn cute." He nosed at the erection, licking his lips.

"Liar," mumbled Severus, letting Harry deepthroat him without much fight against how eager Harry was to pleasure him.

Severus yanked at Harry's locks, panting as he was laid back and spread open for Harry to lick lower. "Harry!" He cried, clasping his legs over Harry's back, digging in his heels as he pumped up his hips eagerly. "Oh, Harry!"

Harry's cock throbbed as he bobbed his head slightly when he returned to sucking his lover's erection, knowing Severus had a good hold on him. "Mm," he hummed out, earning a cry and a thrust hard into his mouth. He loved Severus' perverse eagerness.

"Please, lower," Severus asked, soon becoming embarrassed. He even felt like he made some slick...

Shooting up, Severus shoved at Harry to get him to back up. "Harry, do you see anything?"

"No, just some lube," Harry mused, resting a hand over his face where Severus had shoved him.

"You used a spell to..? Oh, oh that's okay, then." Severus felt his ass, glad the wet feeling was just something Harry did.

Sitting up on his knees, Harry chuckled and looked Severus over. "Don't be so paranoid. If I thought your body was going into heat while you were pregnant, I'd be the one losing my head."

Severus looked at the backrest of the couch in embarrassment, "I'm sorry I ruined our moment."

"One look at you, and I'm all ready to go." Harry flexed his cock to show off, moving to crouch himself before Severus' mouth. "But I need an apology."

Looking up with heavy lids, Severus let Harry slide into his mouth. It tasted so salty, but it only added to Severus' arousal.

Harry moved Severus' face back and forth quickly before he stopped, not wanting to blow anywhere but Severus' tight ass.

Scooting back down, he yanked open Severus' legs. Harry ground his cock along the slick entrance, tilting his head slightly down at Severus, "How about a little begging?"

"Please?" Severus asked quietly, not quite looking at Harry.

"Beg me like you mean it, Severus."

Severus looked up at Harry, his lips parting after he licked along them slowly, "Please, please make love to me? I'm so lonely."

Harry laughed, slipping inside the heat, "Are you, baby? I can't ever get enough of you. We've maybe not done it like one day all these months."

"Oh, how romantic," Severus sighed, feeling his stomach as if Harry's hard thrusts shook his children too much. "Be careful."

"What? I can't get you pregnant again until after you give birth." Harry didn't seem to understand, or he was teasing.

Severus couldn't tell half the time with Harry.

"Harder!" Severus growled suddenly, feeling his prostate getting pounded just right.

"Could you make up your mind?"

Scooting to his side, Severus played with his chest as Harry kept hitting a spot he couldn't get enough of. "Yes!" He gritted out, holding up a leg to try and angle it just right.

Harry leaned down to try and kiss Severus, but the boy was having a hard time keeping his mouth closed for a full kiss. "Do you like that?"

Severus cried out into a cushion as he came, panting and gasping into it as Harry kept moving. He let Harry hold his stomach as he slowed to release, giving off softs moans as Harry insisted on thrusting until he was truly emptied.

"You are such a tease. Where was this before?"

Shaking his head, Severus held Harry's hand over his stomach a little harder.

Harry didn't want to be any rougher than he needed to, but he allowed it because of Severus' instance.

"It's said that babies with magic have heartbeats you can feel through skin. Do you feel them?" Severus attempted to sound soft and inviting, despite his protective nature.

"I only feel one," Harry admitted as he pulled away and out of Severus, unsure if he was just feeling the stomach wrong.

He left Severus' side after draping the couch's blanket over his husband. Harry wasn't sure what Severus was upset about. The babies were fine in health.

"Was it because I ate a lily?"

Harry would hate to think Severus would love a Squib any less, but he wasn't sure about that side of Severus. "I think it's because it's meant to be that way, you know?"

Severus picked at the couch, "But why our child?"

Trying not to get angry at Severus' answer, Harry left the living room, going up to his room.

Severus didn't know he needed to feel guilty until Harry slammed the door. Like Severus had insulted him directly.


	8. Bought and Boxed

Harry barely spoke to Severus as he kept using spells in the bedroom, moving things around to distract himself.

Severus sat down on the bed, watching Harry as he slowly slid over a magazine. "To apologize for my behavior earlier, you're allowed to dress me in whatever you want."

Harry didn't bother looking over, "Alright." He dropped his concentration, however, clearly listening.

Flipping to the lingerie section, Severus sighed, "I didn't mean to say what I did... It just sort of came out. Appalling, I know, for me to be so judgmental, when my own parents didn't love me." Severus looked at Harry, who soon had his face practically buried into the magazine. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes," Harry said quickly, then glanced at Severus. He threw the magazine back at Severus, pointing at an omega sundress that showed off a lot of cleavage and leg. "That one. I will never ask for another one on you again."

"You're a liar, Harry Potter. You've circled all of these damn dresses."

"That's true."  
-  
Severus covered his pecks. He wasn't as full in the chest as the other omega in the store had been, but it still felt odd wearing the dress with very little hidden across his body.

He looked at his legs, throwing them to knock together as if it hid hints of his underwear that much better. "Pervert," he hissed out, imagining wearing the dress out of the house.

Seeing what he considered much more attractive omegas at the store had hurt, and he refused to be open about what he was wearing to his alpha like the others were. Severus thought they would laugh, despite the omegas being generally very nice. They spoke of how jealous they were at Severus being pregnant with more than one child.

Harry's big mouth blurted this, of course.

"I would love to have three at once."

Severus imagined having any more to worry about, and nearly passed out at remembering hearing that.

He leaned over slowly in the full body mirror in the closet, twirling slightly before focusing more on his chest. "What?" He asked it, as if it would talk to him.

It felt a little heavy, so Severus stroked his chest and squeezed. He cried out, feeling milk dribble down over his dress. "God," he groaned, scared of what Harry would say at his messy behavior.

But it was Harry. Moving backwards until he dropped his ass on the bed, Severus continued to stroke his nipples while watching the mirror.

"Stop teasing me," he whined to the air, squeezing his breasts until milk dotted out enough it made streak lines down the front of the fabric. "Oh, yes," Severus gritted out, opening his legs to show off his erection that strained his panties.

Using one of his hands to jerk himself off through his underwear, Severus began to close his eyes in delight. "Stop being such a pervert," he gasped at himself. "You're not supposed to be like this."

Severus laid back, opening his legs wide and offering himself to the empty room. "Please take me," he panted, tanking his panties aside. "Please. I want you so badly."

Letting go of his chest, Severus turned his attention to his freed cock with both hands. "Don't leave me. I'm right here for you to use."

Harry was supposed to be out on an emergency call, but Severus still felt paranoid. Like Harry would be eager to get away from him, and make up an excuse to go.

Summoning lubricant, Severus dropped the vial and spilled it over his asscheeks and the bed. "Phenomenal," he grumbled, before scooping some and shoving his fingers inside his ass.

He got up to four fingers before he was too desperate. He made an invisible cock, crying out as it impaled him. 

Severus choked as stroked his chest while he thighs were grabbed, and he was manhandled by the invisible force stroking time and again inside him. "Yes!"

"Couldn't even wait for me, huh?"

Gasping each thrust, Severus refused to open his eyes back up while he was used.

"You look really pretty, baby. When do I get a turn?"

Eventually Severus opened his eyes to see Harry standing next to him, soon leaning beside him on the bed. "I..."

Harry smiled at Severus, reaching forward to pump Severus until he came all over his dress.

When the invisible tease disappeared, Harry made Severus clean and stain-free again. He yanked Severus up by his upper body, leaning in to kiss Severus as he flipped up the chest of the dress.

With the fabric flaps exposing Severus' swollen chest, Harry looked Severus in the eye before leaning down and sucking Severus' nipple.

The free nipple was flicked until Severus cried out, with a newly hard cock to tend to. "Please, Harry," he whispered, running his hands along Harry's robed back.

"Shh," Harry murmured, moving to the other breast, sucking in his cheeks to make sure Severus really relied on him.

"Stop! You'll get sick, or something," Severus tried, as if he didn't want Harry to stay there for much longer.

"Suit yourself." Moving to sit down and lean back against the bed frame like Severus, he stroked Severus' stomach. "Guess I'll have a talk with the twins about what a pervert you are."

Growing more red, Severus yanked Harry's face back to his chest, biting his lip as Harry's hand wandered to his cock.


	9. Pumped for Labor

Severus sat on the couch, prodding at the heavy box with his foot, "Harry, if you actually expect me to use this Muggle contraption, you're really trying to anger me today."

"First you toss up when you smell what I made you for breakfast, you tell me to change out of my funny shirt, and now I can't try something new with you? I thought you liked me for how out there I was."

"It was mostly for your looks, but I suppose the rest came with that, didn't it?" Severus chuckled to himself, gulping slightly when he saw Harry opening the box to show off a pump for his breasts. "Will I ever be allowed to ignore I have these at the moment?"

"They're heavy, right? Here's your solution."

Severus cleared his throat, "What if it hurts?"

"Doubt it." Harry dropped the pump machine next to Severus, holding the cups up. "Okay, if it hurts, then I'll make sure I add some incentive to continue using this."

Eventually nodding, Severus gasped as Harry tore open his top, causing the fact he wore a plain bra to become obvious. "I... I don't like how they look, so I thought to cover them so I didn't have to see them."

Harry leaned down between Severus' legs, yanking them open so he could kneel between the shaking thighs. "I think you look nice either way."

Severus gasped as Harry grabbed a breast from his bra, sucking on it with vigor.

Harry's tongue slid along the curve of the other breast, before finally dipping in to lap at Severus' nipple. "This is dangerous for Muggles, just so you know. I'm only sure I'd love to use this because you're a little pervert."

"So, this will hurt me!" Severus glared slightly, before whining at Harry undoing his bra to handle both of his breasts within his rough palms. "Stop, you're going to make me leak!"

Letting go of Severus' bouncy chest, which he gave one last lick to each dripping breast, Harry brought up the plastic cups. "I already enchanted this for you, just so you know."

Severus sighed, wincing at the feeling of something unfamiliar over his pecks. "I don't think I'll like this." He squirmed when Harry turned it on, gasping and clasping his legs together. "That is strong."

His eyes fell back as he felt the magic part begin. It felt like mouths were sucking his chest, making Severus cover his face in embarrassment. The tongues were ever worse, going back and forth in a desperate attempt to turn him on beyond belief.

Harry laughed, cupping Severus' cheek to bring his face over to kiss the love of his life. Their mouths connected deeply enough he moaned himself, letting Severus palm at him in an attempt to get Harry to cum about the same time he did.

"I love you," Severus gasped out, his face soon growing scrunched for another reason. "Oh."

Immediately stopping the pumps, Harry moved it aside to be able to turn Severus to face him, "Baby?"

"It's nothing!" Severus tried, clearing his throat and getting up. He stroked his stomach, throwing a hand at Harry like it were nothing. "I just need some time alone."  
-  
Harry fire called the doctor, crouching and trying not to freak out too much.

"While I don't need every sexual detail, please never say those things to me again, I suggest you bring Severus in if he gets sharp pains. I'm afraid your little fetish play might give him premature labor."

"That's ridiculous." Harry's lead shot up when he heard Severus try to Apparate. "Damn it, I might have to. I think I screwed up."

The doctor sighed, rubbing her arm, "No cause for alarm, but I may have not admitted something to you before, Harry." Her face looked admittedly guilty, "Severus comes from the Prince family line. They're only accustomed to carrying one child at a time. A pure-blood sort of deal, as you may know. So, his body can only technically handle one, and will only care for one of them as time goes on. It seemed fine, but after Severus started eating flowers and being more irritable, it could be his omega side fighting internally. Any serious rattling to the body may cause Severus to... lose a baby."

"What?" Harry shouted, angry and protective.

"No! Not so bad as that, not a strong omega body like Severus has, but there's a magic problem. Whichever baby doesn't have magical protection will come early." She heard a shout from upstairs. "Might even Apparate out of Severus, now that I'm thinking of it."

Harry ended the call, running his way up the stairs. "Baby, are you okay?" He found Severus curled up under the covers, shaking. "Baby?" He stroked a hand over Severus' shoulder.

"Do not touch me. It was too good to be true that you would do anything right. Leave me be, while I suffer."

"Are you doing the pregnant thing where you make a mess everywhere, and you have the baby?" Harry sat down beside Severus, finding himself getting kicked at through the covers. He stood back up, holding his leg and rubbing, "Fine. Just deal with it on your own. You shouldn't have to, but you will. Just like you picked out the names yourself, what magic they'll be using, and where they'll go to school. They can't make a decision for themselves."

"When I let others make decisions, they're always wrong," Severus snapped, pulling the covers from his red, teary face. "Now leave me be. I can handle whatever is happening on my own." He flinched when he felt a kick harder than normal. "Everything is alright."

"I made the decision to ask for you to marry me," Harry laughed slightly, scratching at his nose awkwardly. "Are you saying I was wrong?"

"Yes," Severus retorted easily, sniffing and turning the other way.

Harry tried to sit himself next to Severus, stroking along his wet cheek, "Baby, I've done a lot of wrong in my life, but-"

"Save it for when I'm in the hospital."

"You're asking for help now?"

"Your excuses for poor choices come at a price. My water broke from me nearly falling asleep hearing them." Severus sat up despite the mess, looking over at Harry in amusement.

Harry wasn't smiling.  
-  
Harry waited out in the hallway, giving weak smiles at couples passing. 

An alpha female had to be pulled from her omega male at how angry she was at being in labor, though his arm seemed already pulled out of place before it could be helped.

Hoping he didn't seem so angry, Harry got up and went back into the room Severus huddled up in. "Hey," he breathed.

Hopped up on a spell for no pain or anxiety, Severus smiled wistfully at Harry. "Harry, I love you. You're so nice to me, and I? I've done nothing to deserve you."

Harry sat down beside Severus, stroking over Severus' stomach. "You doing okay?"

"I'm so great! I feel better than when I had when my mother actually picked me up as a baby."

Harry figured he'd have to sign Severus up for therapy eventually. "Well, that's good. I hope we have no hard feelings about how we still can't find a way to raise our kids, or how our love life sort of made you go into labor."

Severus scoffed, slapping Harry's arm, "Fuck me right now. I don't care. Stick it right in. Bet it's all gushy for you."

"Remind me to never have you say that word to me again," Harry replied, letting of of Severus to see a nurse walk in. "Hey, is everything okay? I thought this was a much worse scene. Why I had to leave."

"You were upsetting the omega, so we had to move you, the alpha, into the hallway. That's how it works here." He rubbed his fingers with gel, able to use a spell to be able to hear what was going on with Severus. "Oh no," he blurted, pulling back and drying his fingers in a blink of an eye. "Your doctor did tell you that only one baby was being cradled by the omega womb?"

Harry blinked multiple times, "You're not kidding? I have to deal with this?"

"Not for very long. Just moments ago one of the twins left the womb. You're very lucky it was the magical one, or I wouldn't be able to congratulate you on a healthy, alive baby." He smiled like this were normal. "Wherever they Apparated to it the hospital, they will be safe. We have staff out to grab them as we speak."

Harry was shocked to just see the nurse walk out like nothing odd had happened. "Did you just hear that man?" He turned to Severus, who laughed at the ceiling. "Severus!"

Severus shushed him, waving for him to come back to his side. He held Harry's hand, moving it to his soft chest, "At least you got what you wanted. A pregnant omega."

"But I wanted you. That's all I wanted since I saw you alone. To make you happy and loved," Harry tried, failing at getting eye contact. "And you don't even seem to notice a baby is gone! The magic one. Your favorite."

"I like the one who didn't leave me a lot better," Severus slurred, patting his stomach, "Yep, that's my boy."

When Severus started to lose his smile, Harry moved in to hug Severus down into the hospital bed before Severus shot up and caused a scene.

Harry made sure the hospital room was soundproof as Severus thrashed and cried, burying his face into Severus' neck to feel his quickening heartbeat. "We're going to be great parents."


	10. Tamed

Severus had to deal with giving his official birth, leaving Harry to wait outside with their baby girl.

He bounced her like her mother wasn't under all sorts of stress. "You're very pretty." Harry brushed the hand that didn't cradle her in her thick blanket over her tuft of hair. "Do you get this hair from your mum, or me?"

Harry wiped the grease from his hand over his pants, "From your mum, huh?"

Harry let his daughter reach up and grab at his glasses, irritated enough to start yanking the glasses to her mouth. "You get that from me. Having no personal space, I mean." He only pushed his glasses back up his nose after he was sure she would use magic to shatter his glasses if she wasn't paying enough attention.

Sitting down, Harry sighed and bounced her over his lap when her legs broke free of the blanket, "You're a nutter, you know that? You could've been lost forever in here. Forever forced to crawl with no help." Harry laughed a little bit. "You could probably use that nose to guide you like a compass, though, couldn't you?"

"Mr. Potter," came a calm voice when the door opened again. "Your omega is heavily sedated, so take caution when speaking with him."

Hiking the girl under his arm, Harry moved back to Severus' side. He watched as their son just laid over Severus, looking serene while Severus looked like he ran a marathon.

"That bad, huh?" Harry chuckled, sitting down and holding out his daughter so she could go rest over her mother. "That's better, isn't it?"

"Name them," Severus breathed, looking at Harry through heavy eyes. He was alert enough to stroke his hands over the babies' backs when Harry moved, being protective even against him.

Harry thought a moment, leaning back and smiling, "How about..."

"I changed my mind. You'll name them ridiculous things."

"Like your names would win any awards."

Extending a finger Harry hadn't seen since being raised in the Muggle world, Severus offered a sneer.

Harry smiled at Severus, "Still sassing me, baby?"

"Certainly," Severus croaked, starting to look truly tired. "The sun is in my eyes, Harry."

"It's morning?" Harry sounded generally surprised, turning around and getting up to go watch out the window. "Damn it, I think we were going to do something fun today."

"I think this was the most fun I've ever had," Severus spat, but looked happily down between his babies. "They only kicked towards the end. Guess they really needed to get away from me."

"Away from you? Baby, look at them. They're clinging to you like you're the most amazing, beautiful person they could be near." Harry stroked a hand through Severus' hair, not taking it away to wipe it off on his trousers.

It felt just fine to him.

Severus looked at Harry carefully, still letting himself start to cry. "Harry... you really don't mind me going back to being thin?"

"What are you talking about? You've always been- oh." Harry let go of Severus' hair, grasping him by the face and kissing him.

He did his best not to move Severus much, pulling away but continuing to stroke Severus' wet cheeks. "I love you, Severus. Two babies is already a lot for an omega, and especially on your first time. I hope we can take our time, and enjoy the babies we already have."

"You want a litter still, don't you?"

"Absolutely."

Severus laughed gently, looking over Harry's chest, grumbling slightly, "I'm not going to be able to do that thing that you enjoy while I'm recovering at home."

"Not even the thing where you use your arse to-"

"You heard me."

Harry sighed, seating himself back and moving his hands to around Severus' chest. He massaged the breasts until Severus produced some milk streaks, glancing up at Severus.

"Only our son seems to be interested in sucking them." Severus glared at Harry slightly, "Well, besides a pervert like you."

"Do you think I was wrong to ask you to marry me?" Harry brought up again, watching Severus carefully as he opened his shirt when his son yanked at his top.

Severus looked at Harry, only shrugging slightly, "It's working thus far. After we have a dozen children, I suppose we'll see signs of a breakup."

Only letting part of that sink in, Harry perked up, "We're going to have a dozen kids?"

Severus rolled his eyes, rubbing over his daughter's head when she seemed interested enough to crawl to the other nipple. "Your father is about as smart as he was before you got here. No cause for alarm."

"Very funny," Harry retorted.

"I thought so," Severus hummed, closing his eyes long enough that Harry had to lean the chair back against the wall to overlook the family he created after one heat.

He couldn't wait to see what the remaining heats would bring him.


End file.
